Arc en Ciel
by strelitzia
Summary: "—ya, aku tidak mau. Karena, harus aku yang mencabuti rambut kalian semua. Bukan perampok, ataupun tante-tante gila. Harus aku." —Semuanya berawal dari mimpi aneh mengenai anak ayam abnormal. Kemudian di pagi yang seharusnya cerah, kutemukan enam bocah pelangi di depan pintu apartemenku sendiri. Kamisama akan menguji kesabaranku hari ini, eh? [ Child!GoM / Readers ] 1st POV. Enjoy!


Ketika membuka pintu apartemenku pagi ini dalam keadaan tiga per empat kesadaran, mau tak mau, aku langsung teringat mimpi absurd yang baru saja kualami, dan ... sebuah rasa ngeri membekukan tubuhku hingga ke tulang.

Di mimpiku, aku bertemu dengan Manami-neechan di sebuah taman bermain yang tak pernah kukunjungi. Berlatarkan langit cerah yang dihiasi pelangi, Neechan memelukku sangat erat—seakan kami sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu—dan jujur saja, pelukan itu terasa begitu nyata.

Kemudian, dia melepaskan dekapannya, sedikit menjauh dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku menatap tangannya yang kosong dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Dan sejurus kemudian, sebuah kotak berwarna putih muncul di tangannya secara ajaib. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menyuruhku membuka kotak tersebut. Aku menurut, meraih kotak itu dan segera membukanya. Netraku membulat tatakala menemukan enam ekor anak ayam di dalam sana, melompat-lompat antusias seakan aku ini cacing raksasa yang ingin mereka lahap. Aku kaget, jelas. Tapi hal yang membuatku nyaris melemparkan kotak itu adalah warna bulu mereka yang tidak wajar; berwarna-warni seperti pelangi. Merah, kuning, hijau, ungu, biru muda dan biru tua.

Manami-neechan menyuruhku untuk menjaga enam makhluk itu saat kutanyakan apa maksud dari kotak ini. Aku mulai protes, tak mengerti mengapa aku harus menjaga enam anak ayam abnormal yang—mungkin—sengaja diwarnai—karena aku yakin tak mungkin ada ayam berbulu nyentrik sejak lahir. Lalu—

—mimpi itu berakhir; aku terbangun oleh bunyi bel apartemen yang ditekan berkali-kali secara brutal, hampir tanpa jeda.

Dan sekarang, di hadapanku, berdirilah para tersangka kasus penganiayaan bel yang tak berdosa; enam bocah dengan ekspresi dan warna rambut yang beraneka ragam. Mereka yang notabenya jauh lebih pendek dariku, mendongak—menatapku dengan jenis tatapan yang berbeda, namun masih terasa khas anak kecil; ada binar-binar kepolosan di sana. Mereka benar-benar mengingatkanku pada enam ekor anak ayam abnormal dalam mimpiku, hanya saja mereka tak melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

Di tengah rasa ngeri bercampur bingung akan kehadiran makhluk pelangi yang bagaikan pengulangan kembali mimpiku dalam versi yang berbeda, aku mulai merasa tidak asing dengan wajah mereka semua. Menilik kembali enam wajah itu dengan seksama, aku mendapati satu sosok yang sangat-sangat familier bagi mataku; bocah navy blue berkulit tan, lengkap dengan tampang—yang bagiku—begitu menyebalkan.

Dia adalah Aomine Daiki. Anak dari kakak perempuanku, Aomine Manami dan sang suami, Aomine Kanato. Singkatnya, bocah tersebut adalah keponakanku.

Daiki membuka suara. "Sudah kuduga kau baru saja bangun tidur, Obasan."

Sekonyong-konyong, aku merasakan hantaman tumpul rasa kesal. Dasar bocah hitam kurang ajar. Dia benar-benar tidak berubah, masih saja menyebalkan seperti saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Lagipula, apa salahnya bangun siang saat hari libur sekolah, huh? "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, berhenti memanggilku obasan, Daiki."

"Hah?" Daiki memandangku dengan tatapan sok polosnya yang menyebalkan. "Kau 'kan memang bibiku."

"Memang. Tapi ayahmu sudah mengatakan kalau kau lebih baik memanggilku oneesan," sahutku, bersikukuh.

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Apa susahnya, sih, memanggilku 'oneesan'?"

"Tidak susah, aku cuma tidak mau."

Bola mataku berotasi. "Ya, terserah kau sajalah."

Biasanya, aku akan terus meladeni kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Daiki hingga Manami-neechan atau Kanato-niisan menengahi kami. Kejadian semacam itu selalu terjadi jika aku dan Daiki dipertemukan, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Entah saat acara keluarga, saat aku mengunjungi keluarga Aomine, atau saat mereka yang mengunjungiku kemari. Daiki selalu menemuiku bersama orangtuanya. Jadi, kalau Daiki ada di sini—

—ke mana ibu atau ayah dari bocah _ganguro_ ini?

"Oneesan tidak punya sopan santun, ya?"

Mendengar rangkaian kata yang menusuk itu, aku menengok pada sumber suara secara spontan, mengabaikan niat bertanya tentang keberadaan Manami-neechan pada Daiki. Kupelototi si pemilik suara—bocah bersurai merah dengan iris mata yang berbeda warna, yang kini balik menatapku sembari bersedekap sombong. Jujur saja, melihat mata bocah merah itu, perasaanku semakin mengatakan bahwa aku mengenal bocah-bocah ini. Tapi untuk sekarang, bodoh amat tentang hal itu; aku benar-benar kesal mendengar ucapan si bocah merah ini.

"Apa maksudmu, bocah?" tanyaku tajam.

"Seharusnya oneesan menyuruh kami masuk," ucapnya datar. "Bukannya membiarkan kami berdiri di sini sambil mendongakan kepala. Oneesan membuat leher kami semua sakit."

Aku menyipitkan mata. Kelima bocah lain, termasuk Daiki, meski tidak mengatakan apa pun, aku tahu mereka semua setuju dengan si bocah mata belang. Aku tak begitu mengerti sih, tapi aku rasa bocah yang satu ini memiliki aura yang terlalu kuat bagi anak-anak seumurannya. Auranya terasa penuh kuasa dan determinasi. Dia punya bakat untuk jadi diktator saat sudah dewasa nanti.

Aku mengibaskan tangan. "Sayangnya, apartemenku tidak menerima anak kecil."

"Sayangnya juga, Oneesan tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan kami masuk."

Si bocah merah menyeringai—dan demi kaos kaki bau Kagami, bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah—yang umurnya masih jauh di bawah umur iguana peliharaan senpaiku—bisa menyeringai seperti itu?

"Ini." Kali ini si makhluk merah menyodorkan selembar kertas tepat ke wajahku, sedikit menggoyang-goyangkannya di udara. Kupandangi kertas tipis itu dengan alis yang saling bertaut dalam. Bingung, kugulingkan pandanganku pada bocah itu, dan si mata belang langsung menghadiahkan tatapan 'Sudahlah, buka saja, Oneesan! Kau lama sekali! Apa kau tak tahu seberapa sakitnya leher kami sekarang?!'

Mendengus lelah, kurebut kertas itu, membuka lipatannya—dan mulai membaca.

[Adikku sayang, aku dan teman-temanku akan pergi ke suatu tempat seharian ini. Karena itu, aku titip Daiki padamu, oke? Tidak hanya Daiki, tapi lima anak teman-temanku juga. Kau masih ingat bocah-bocah pelangi yang datang saat acara ulang tahun pernikahanku dan Kanato beberapa minggu yang lalu, 'kan? Yap, merekalah lima bocah lain yang akan kutitipkan padamu.

Mereka sudah membawa keperluan pribadi (seperti pakaian ganti dan mainan), jadi kau tidak akan repot. Dan, tenang saja, kau pasti menyukai mereka! Mereka semua anak yang baik dan penurut :3

Jadi, tolong jaga mereka sampai aku dan teman-temanku kembali untuk menjemput mereka~

—Kakakmu tercinta, Aomine Manami.]

Perutku mendadak ditikam rasa mulas.

* * *

_Arc en Ciel__  
_

**Genre**—Family/(maybe)Humor

**Warnings**—dipastikan OOC; alur dan cerita ga jelas; diksi dan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD; typos dan berbagai jenis kekurangan lainnya.

**Main Characters**—You/Readers, Generation of Miracles and Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Support Characters**—Kagami Taiga and Okamura Kenichi

**Disclamers**—I don't own Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ along with the characters in it. All that is in the Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just have this fanfiction story. Also, cover isn't mine.

* * *

"DEMI TUHAN, SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU, NEECHAN!"

"Oh, ayolah. Kau hanya perlu menjaga Daiki dan yang lain selama satu hari. Lagipula, kami sudah keluar dari daerah Tokyo. Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke apartemenmu sekarang."

"TAPI AKU INI BUKAN _BABY-SITTER_!"

"Kau memang bukan _baby-sitter_, aku tahu."

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU MENYURUHKU MENJAGA ENAM BOCAH WARNA-WARNI INI? MEREKA 'KAN PUNYA AYAH! SURUH SAJA AYAH MEREKA YANG MENJAGANYA! ATAU, SEWA _BABY-SITTER_ SAJA SANA!"

"Huh, kau 'kan tahu kalau kakak iparmu itu sedang sibuk—begitu pula dengan suami teman-temanku. Lalu, soal baby-sitter, aku dan yang lain sudah sepakat untuk tidak menyewa _baby-sitter_. Aku tidak mau anakku disiksa oleh _baby-sitter_ jahat seperti yang kutonton di berita. Dan terakhir ... bisa berhenti berteriak? Telingaku sakit."

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU BERHENTI BERTERIAK? KAU MENYURUHKU MENJAGA ENAM BOCAH BERUMUR LIMA TAHUN, PADAHAL KAU TAHU AKU TIDAK SUKA ANAK KECIL!"

"Anggap saja ini latihan untukmu, oke? Kau tidak boleh terus menerus seperti ini. Kau ini perempuan dan suatu hari nanti kau pasti menikah dan punya anak. Masa nanti kau membuang anakmu sendiri, sih? Pokoknya jaga Daiki dan yang lain, ya, adikku sayang. Aku dan teman-temanku akan menjemput mereka nanti malam. _Bye_~"

"MANAMI-NEE—"

—_pip!_

Mendengar bunyi itu, aku terdiam beberapa detik. Lima detik, mungkin. Sampai akhirnya kujauhkan ponselku dari telinga, dan kupandangi—tidak, maksudku, kupelototi layar ponselku dengan garang. Bagus sekali, Oneechan. Kau memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Sebenarnya, ibu macam apa kalian, yang pergi berlibur tanpa membawa anak dan malah menitipkan mereka pada seorang gadis SMA yang sedang menikmati minggu akhir dari libur panjangnya?

Dan lagipula, jarang-jarang—atau malah tidak pernah—Manami-neechan pergi jalan-jalan tanpa membawa Daiki.

Kala menemukan enam bocah ini di depan ambang pintu, aku memang sudah curiga ada yang tidak beres dengan mimpiku; mimpi itu semacam pemberitahuan. Tapi, demi Kamisama yang menciptakan alam semesta, aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan benar-benar disuruh menjaga makhluk berwarna-warni oleh kakakku sendiri. Dan jujur saja, kalau aku boleh memilih, aku jelas lebih memilih menjaga anak ayam daripada anak manusia.

_Syuuuuuttttt~_

Sebuah gunting merah yang meluncur melewati wajahku, nyaris mengenai mata, berhasil membuatku menjerit kaget nan dramatis. Ponselku terlempar jatuh, menimbulkan bunyi brak! saat menghantam permukaan lantai dengan mulus. Pikiranku yang awalnya sedang menyumpahi Manami-neechan bersama kawan-kawannya, mendadak kosong karena shock berat.

GUNTING?!

APA-APAAN INI?!

"Itu guntingku." Sebuah tangan teracung ke udara. Itu tangan si bocah merah bermata belang.

Aku melotot padanya. "Apa yang kaulakukan, bocah?! Kau mau membunuhku?!"

"Lihat, Oneesan." Jari si pemilik gunting menunjuk bocah kuning yang kini bersembunyi di belakang tubuh bocah lain yang mempunyai surai ungu. Berbeda dengan si bocah ungu yang memajang ekspresi malas, si bocah kuning tampak menggigil dan memandangku dengan takut dari balik tubuh temannya. "Kau membuat Ryouta takut dengan wajah monstermu barusan! Dan lagi, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Bukan bocah. Ingat itu atau guntingku akan kembali melayang."

Ah, ya. Aku sudah tahu namamu sejak membaca surat dari Manami-neechan. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus memanggil nama kalian semua dengan benar, ya, mulai sekarang? Soalnya aku tak mau dijadikan target gunting lagi.

Jadi, begini. Berkat kata 'teman-teman' yang disebutkan Oneechan di dalam suratnya, aku langsung menyadari siapa sebenarnya kelima bocah ini—dan kenapa aku tidak asing dengan muka mereka. Aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka sekali, saat ulang tahun pernikahan Manami-neechan dan Kanato-niisan yang ke-enam. Kelima bocah itu datang beserta orangtua mereka—ibu lima bocah ini adalah sahabat Manami-neechan sejak SMA, dan aku mengenal kelima sahabat kakakku dengan cukup baik.

Mengingat ibu Seijuurou—Akashi Shiena namanya, aku jadi tak heran kalau bocah yang satu ini punya kebiasaan melempar gunting. Toh, ibunya saja hobi melayangkan cutter. Ekstrim, memang. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Manami-neechan bisa bersahabat dengan Shiena-nee. Wanita itu jelas-jelas psikopat. Aku ini salah satu korban ibu Seijuurou, tahu!

"Baiklah." Aku merunduk, meraih ponselku yang tak ingin kuketahui nasibnya, menyimpannya di atas meja, kemudian meletakan kedua tanganku di pinggang sembari menjelajahi wajah-wajah mungil di depanku satu per satu. "Kuharap, kalian tak berbuat yang aneh-aneh di apartemenku."

Mereka semua terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya bocah biru muda, Tetsuya, bertanya dengan suara tanpa emosi. Ah, wajahnya pun tanpa emosi. "Aneh-aneh seperti apa, Oneesan?"

"Kata-katamu ambigu sekali, nanodayo," timpal si bocah hijau, Shintarou.

"He?" Atsushi alias si ungu cengo. "Ambigu itu apa? Nama snack terbaru, Shin-chin?"

Daiki menengok pada Shintarou. "Ah, ya, benar. Ambigu itu apa? Aku sering mendengar orang dewasa mengatakan itu. Tapi aku tak tahu artinya."

"Ambigu itu sesuatu yang bermakna lebih dari satu." Seijuurou yang menjelaskan. Ia sudah mengambil kembali gunting laknatnya.

Aku melotot pada mereka. Dari mana bocah hijau dan merah itu mengerti kata ambigu? Argh, anak-anak zaman sekarang memang sulit ditebak! "Aneh-aneh itu seperti memberantakkan apartemenku. Kalian mengerti?"

Hanya Ryouta si bocah kuning yang mengangguk, masih berada di belakang Atsushi. "Baik!"

Aku menghela napas. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, itu pasti. Aku tidak menyukai anak kecil, karena itulah aku tidak pernah tahan berada di dekat mereka, barang satu menit pun. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, ini terjadi secara alami. Lagipula, anak kecil juga tidak pernah suka dekat-dekat denganku. Mereka cenderung menghindariku padahal aku belum melakukan apa-apa—mungkin wajahku mengerikan bagi mereka. Ada juga anak yang berani mendekatiku, namun langsung menjauh begitu kupelototi dia.

"Omong-omong," Aku menoleh pada Shintarou, memperhatikan tangannya yang mencengkeram sebuah boneka manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki berambut cokelat. "Kenapa kau membawa boneka barbie?"

Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Shintarou. Ia mendorong kacamata di hidungnya, yang menurutku tidak merosot sama sekali. "I-ini _lucky item_-ku dari Oha-Asa hari ini, nanodayo."

"Apa?" Aku mengernyit. "_Aho_-Asa?"

Perempatan muncul di kening si bocah hijau. Dia memasang tampang seolah aku baru saja meninju wajah ibunya. "OHA-ASA, nanodayo. Bukan Aho-Asa."

Mataku mengerjap. "O-oke."

"Itu bukan barbie." Ryouta berkomentar "Barbie itu perempuan."

Shintarou masih terlihat tersinggung karena kata-kataku barusan. "Ya. Ini barbie versi cowok, namanya Ken."

"Hmm ..." Atsushi bergumam sambil mengunyah snack-nya. "Aku tidak tahu Shin-chin penggemar barbie."

"Aku bukan penggemar barbie!" elak Shintarou.

"Wah? Masa?" Daiki ikut-ikutan. "Waktu aku main ke rumahmu, aku menemukan sekoper boneka barbie di kamarmu."

Shintarou kelabakan, masih dengan wajah yang dihinggapi rona kemerahan. "Itu bukan punyaku! Itu punya adik perempuanku!"

"Oh ...?"

Kemudian, terjadilah sebuah pertengkaran konyol mengenai barbie, antara Shintarou dan Daiki. Dimulai dari saling ejek sampai saling injak. Sedangkan Atsushi malah melengos pergi dan menghampiri tas besarnya, mengeluarkan sebungkus snack kentang lantas melahapnya. Aku melihat pertengkaran biru tua-hijau itu tanpa minat untuk melerai. Ah, biar saja. Anak kecil bertengkar itu wajar, 'kan? Nanti juga mereka baikan.

"Mau ke mana, Oneesan?" tanya Seijuurou saat kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari mereka. Dia mendelik waspada, kuduga ia punya pikiran aku akan kabur meninggalkan mereka.

"Mandi."

"Jorok sekali jam segini baru mau mandi." Seijuurou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"_Urusee_! Aku baru bangun tidur tahu!" Aku mendengus sebal. Padahal umurnya baru lima tahun, tapi lagaknya benar-benar sok.

"Yaaaah, Obasan memang jorok dan pemalas, sih. Bangunnya selalu siang." Daiki turut menambahkan. Kurasa dia sudah berhenti bertengkar dengan Shintarou.

"Kau lebih pemalas dariku, Daiki. Dan kau juga lebihlebih jorok dari aku." Aku tersenyum manis, sedangkan Daiki memandangku horor. Bagi Daiki, senyum manisku itu bukan pertanda baik. Asal kalian tahu, Daiki ini punya gengsi yang super tinggi. Jadi, aku yakin dia tidak akan membiarkan diriku membeberkan rahasia konyolnya pada orang lain. "Aku tahu kau pernah—"

Seijuurou, Atsushi, Tetsuya, Ryouta dan Shintarou menatapku penuh minat.

"—menyimpan celana dalammu—"

"_URUSAI_! MANDI SAJA SANA, OBASAN JELEK!"

Daiki mendorongku ke arah kamar mandi, sementara itu aku hanya bisa tertawa nista. Mungkin aku akan memberitahu bocah-bocah itu tentang kelakuan konyol Daiki lain kali.

* * *

**.tbc.**

* * *

**.Next Chapter.**

"Iya. Ngemil dan makan itu beda. Aku lapar beneran, Nee-chin."

"—bagaimana jika ada perampok seperti di tv?"

"—ya, aku tidak mau. Karena, harus aku yang mencabuti rambut kalian semua. Bukan perampok, ataupun tante-tante gila. _Harus aku_."

"Kau kerja sambilan jadi _baby-sitter_, eh?"

"Kau bukan orang yang peka, ya, Neesan."

"Obasan—pokoknya kau tidak boleh pacaran dengan makhluk beralis aneh ini!"

"Aku bukan sniper!"

"… Tetsu-chin dan Ryou-chin tidak mungkin diculik, 'kan?"

* * *

HAHAHA. INI FIC APA, YA?! /ditendang

Maafkan jika fic ini jelek sekali TT_TT Ide fic ini muncul secara tiba-tiba pas saya ngeliat adik saya nonton film Home Alone. Tapi, cerita fic ini nggak kaya Home Alone. Pokoknya jauuuuuh beda._.v

Fic ini nggak bakal panjang-panjang. Kayanya tamat di chapter 3^^ Di Chapter selanjutnya, mungkin word-nya bakalan lebih banyak. Adegan adu mulut antara readers dan GoM+Tetsuya pun bakalan lebih panjang(?), lebih absurd dan lebih ga jelas /plak.

Terakhir, saya menerima kritik dan saran. Jadi saya tunggu review readers sekalian ^w^

Terima kasih sudah mau baca fic absurd ini'-')/


End file.
